MC85 Mon Cal Cruiser
Background (from wookieepedia) The MC85 Star Cruiser was a heavy cruiser manufactured by Mon Calamari Shipyards and Corellian Engineering Corporation after the Galactic Civil War. It was used by the New Republic fleet and the Resistance navy.1 One ship, the Raddus, served as the flagship of the Resistance navy, and was crucial in the Evacuation of D'Qar. The bridge of the Raddus was destroyed, and resulted in the deaths of most of Resistance High Command, including Admiral Gial Ackbar, when it was attacked by First Order TIE fighters. It was subsequently destroyed during the Attack on the Resistance fleet when Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo purposefully entered hyperspace through the Supremacy, splintering the massive vessel in two, with the debris cutting through twenty escorting Resurgent-class Battlecruisers. Despite its large size, the MC85 was a fast cruiser. Even thirteen years after commission, the Dawn of Tranquility, in service with the Resistance under the name Raddus, was still able to outrun the First Order’s modern battlecruisers and the massive Supremacy. Propelled by eleven sublight ion engines, these massive ships were as fuel hungry as they were fast. While undergunned for a typical heavy cruiser, featuring only a few dozen turbolasers, ion cannons, and point-defense turrets in total, the MC85 compensated for this with highly durable advanced deflector shields. These experimental shields that cocooned the ship were capable of repelling huge amounts of damage before failing, far more than most other ships. Affiliation - New Republic, Resistance Manufacturer - Corellian Engineering Corporation, Mon Cal Shipyards Model Type - MC85 Mon Cal Cruiser Class - Battlecruiser Crew - 5860 + 605 gunners + 1700 passengers MDC By Location Main Hull - 550 000 Main Engines - 50 000 ea Hull per 100ft - 5 000 Turbolasers - 800 Ion Cannons - 650 Tractor Beams - 950 Proton Torpedo Launchers - 2 000 Airlocks - 3 000 Hanger Bay - 25 000 Shields - 200 000 per side (1.2 million total) AR - 16 Armour - Stops up to and including standard 75mm rounds. Speed Space - Mach 16 Hyperdrive - 500 ly per hour with a backup system of 75 ly per hour Range - 3 years Statistics Height - 461.61m Length - 3438.37m Width - 706.55m Weight - 35 million tons loaded Cargo - 100 000 tons Power System - hypermatter reactor Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Turbolasers (18, 6 front, 4 right, 4 left, 4 rear) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 350 000km Damage - 5d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Ion Cannons (18, 4 front, 6 right, 6 left, 2 rear) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 250 000km Damage - 3d4x100 against shields, use ion damage table if shields are down Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike WEAPON: Laser Cannons (12, 6 forward, 2 right, 2 left, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 8km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 4km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks per melee, could be as many as 8 or more PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +5 To strike Weapon Type - Tractor beams (8, 5 front, 1 left, 1 right, 1 rear) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 120 000km Damage - none, captures target and hoolds it in place or pulls it toward itself Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Proton Torpedo Launchers (6, front) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 16 000km Damage - 5d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - 12 per launcher with reloads carreid on board Bonuses - +4 strike Bonuses +2 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 150 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 3 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 60,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 150,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 600,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. Carried Craft 48 Starfighters 4 Freighters or Shuttles 12-24 small transports References Used Star Wars RPG Books Star Wars Reference Books Star Wars Movies Wookieepedia